


Wait Awhile

by Eva9250



Series: Here's our life [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, but you trust him all the same, especially the whole 'tell nobody' part, good on ya reader, however far away that is, im sure it'll be fine in the end, it sounds like its just begging to go horribly wrong, jesse are you sure that is a good idea, try not to worry about him too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva9250/pseuds/Eva9250
Summary: Jesse's been planning something, and you get the feeling you know what





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend Mary! (even if I really hope you aren't reading this)
> 
> Takes place eight months after CMWH, you are currently an agent of Overwatch as well as in an established relationship with Jesse

Jesse sat on the rooftop, watching the clouds. He had squirreled himself away from the others to get a chance at quiet reflection. There was an hour left til sunset, and he had some things to think about.

For years now, Jesse had been chasing members of the Deadlock gang, both current and former. He has succeeded in tracking and taking down most of them, and just now the last one has popped up. The former leader of the Deadlock gang, now an old man, has been reported causing violence recently. Through a little snooping and maybe a few favors being called in, Jesse had found out that he was hiding out on Route 66.

That had been all the information he needed. He would go after the man, and exact justice the only way he knew how; with a steady hand and a smoking gun. It was his way of making up for the things he did back then, he supposed. He suspected a couple Overwatch agents knew what he was doing, but no one has tried to stop him yet. It doesn't matter anyhow; after this, it would be over.

He slipped off the rooftop as the sun began its descent on the horizon.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

You walked about the practice range, looking for any sign of the resident gunslinger. You found Hanzo instead, who informed you that he has not seen McCree all day. You thanked him and left.

You had a vague idea what Jesse has been doing. You knew about his past with the Deadlock gang and his unauthorized 'missions' that he never reported the results of. You also knew that he had been onto something lately, and it was slowly culminating into something big. You had decided to go confront him about it today so that you may confirm your suspicions.

You wandered around for a while, looking for him in almost every place you could think of. You were careful not to ask too many people of his whereabouts; after all, you weren't too willing to tell the reason you were searching. Besides, you did not want to give away his absence. 

But after a few hours of seeking, you had come up empty. You huffed in quiet frustration. A part of you wondered if he was avoiding you. You silenced it. Though truthfully, it was if he had known of your intention to speak with him; he had completely disappeared from his usual spots around the base. You wanted to find him before he left, and there was only one place left to check.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

You found him in the hangar. He stood at the exit with his hands on his pockets, wisps of smoke trailing from his lit cigar. Your soft footsteps echoed quietly through the large expanse of the empty space as you approached him. Jesse's back was turned and he was staring out at the setting sun on the horizon, seeming not to notice. You stopped a few feet behind him, silent.

"You gonna stop me?" His voice was low and husky. Both of you already knew the answer.

Your response was immediate. "Of course not."

He turned his head toward you. The brim of his hat cast a shadow over his face, making his expression unreadable. A moment passed, and he let out a dry laugh. "Why am I surprised? You of all people wouldn' force me to stay. Ya understand, don'tcha? Don't know why, don't know how; but ya do."

You didn't respond, eyes not quite meeting his.

"There's a note in my room." You jerked your head up to look at him, tilting it in silent question.

"It's on my pillow. Explains ev'rythin' I've been doin'. I was gon' leave for whoever checks my room to find, but now that I know fer sure that yer with me, it'd be nice if ya could hold onto it fer a while 'n' buy me some extra time, yeah?" You nodded, earning a smile from him. "I appreciate it darlin'. I'll be back soon, I promise. Jus' gotta do this first." He took a step forward, and then paused.

He turned back around to look at you. "Thanks fer believin' in me darlin'." He tipped his hat and took his leave.

You watched him go until his retreating back had faded into the surrounding landscape. _'Do what you must.'_ You thought as you made to go, casting one last glance over your shoulder.

_I will await your return._

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note: I just saw the official Sombra videos and it looks so cool! Though I wonder if Zenyatta's Discord Orb still works while she's invisible. Oh well, I guess we'll find out eventually. Have a wonderful weekend everyone!


End file.
